


【83】我配不配爱你-13 清道夫

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [12]
Category: 83line - Fandom, 澈特 - Fandom
Genre: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 6





	【83】我配不配爱你-13 清道夫

“呀，刚才真是尴尬。”两人走着走着金希澈忽然冒出一句抱怨来。

朴正洙停下脚步，回头看了身边的人一眼，两个人不约而同地笑了起来，好久没有事情让他们这样开怀大笑了。

“啊，真的是…”两人笑累了，一起靠在江边的栏杆上看着过路的行人。

“真幸福。”金希澈小声说。

“这就觉得幸福了吗？看来我们希澈在遇到我之前过的不是什么好日子啊。”朴正洙用手理了理被风吹乱的头发。

“当然了，哥对我很好。”

“因为你是金护士的孩子啊。”朴正洙下意识地回答，他想了想又说：“也不完全因为这个，就算你只是金希澈，我也会爱上你。”他们两人已经清楚的意识到，抛去一切身世，即使是他们最纯粹的相遇也十分美好。

远处走来一个推车卖花的小贩，一车娇艳欲滴的玫瑰在带着塑料盖子的小推车里绽放。金希澈不知怎么的就想起了他们喝醉那天朴正洙一直说的“我要开花了”，快速地跑过去买了一束花，拿着花站在朴正洙面前，问道：“哥要不要开个花？送你的。”

“干什么啊，什么开花？男人之间送什么花啊，好丢人。”朴正洙的脸红了。

“那天晚上哥一直说自己会开花啊，还脱下衣服给我看来着。”金希澈凑到朴正洙的耳边小声说。

“呀，你真是…”越来越多的行人看向他们，朴正洙瞪了金希澈一眼，转身向停车场跑去。

“不是，这有什么的，花怎么了，不好看吗…哎，你跑慢点…”

两个人一直跑到车里，有点微微的气喘，金希澈把花塞进朴正洙怀里说：“拿好了，我要开车了。”红色的玫瑰散发出浓郁的芳香，朴正洙把脸埋在花束里，玫瑰花瓣轻柔娇嫩的触感在他脸颊和鼻尖的肌肤上轻轻摩擦。

“行了，小心过敏。”金希澈一边倒车一边拍了拍朴正洙的后背，身边的人没有动弹，“明明就很喜欢…不好意思什么…”金希澈的嘴角忍不住上扬了起来。

朴正洙抬起头深呼吸了一下，咽了下口水清清嗓子说：“所以，希澈，那天晚上我是怎么开花的？”

“你真的不记得了？”金希澈吃惊的问道：“怎么会有人喝红酒断片呢？你不像个老大啊。”

“我不喝酒的。”朴正洙老老实实地说，紧接着又不死心的追问道：“所以到底是怎么开花的呢？”

“一开始很正常，就忽然对我说‘看啊我要开花了，我要开花了’然后自己噼里啪啦把衣服脱了，指着胸跟我说那里有花。”朴正洙沉默了。

“然后，你忽然开始亲我，亲完了…”

“好了别说了…”

“然后…”

“别说了！”

“我们不是情侣吗？为什么不能说啊。”

“…以后只有在家的时候我们才是情侣，在外面我是你大哥，请你恭敬一点。”

“好的大哥，可是我们现在正在约会。”

“我说以后，以后你再那样我照打你不耽误。”

说得像你打得过我一样，金希澈看了一眼旁边的努力装凶的人，快被花朵淹没在座位上，像个掌管玫瑰的妖精，无声的笑了。

“还想去哪里玩？”金希澈把车开的飞快。

“伤口疼，累了，想睡觉。”朴正洙半靠在椅背上，眼睛已经闭了起来。

“你先睡着，到家我叫你。”

金希澈看了看身旁的人，睡的并不安稳，表情看起来十分痛苦，并没有叫醒朴正洙，而是把他打横抱了起来直接上了楼，他没有注意到的是，不远处的车里有一个黑色的摄像头对准了他们。

朴正洙睁开眼睛的时候天已经黑了，金希澈坐在投影仪前面看电视，反射的光把他的脸映照的忽明忽暗。

“在看什么？”朴正洙走到他身旁坐下。

“没什么，音乐节目。”金希澈一直盯着某一个虚无的点神游，听到声音才回过神来。

“音乐节目静音看，真有你的。”朴正洙拿起遥控器按了几下，抒情歌手的声音从音响中流淌出来。

“吃药了吗？去把药吃了，吃完我帮你给伤口换药。”金希澈回头看向朴正洙，他又摆弄起插在花瓶里的玫瑰。

“躺下。”金希澈小心翼翼地揭开胸口缠着的纱布，伤口很深，很是触目惊心。也许是白天玩得太累，还有一丝红肿。

“伤在这个位置不好，吸气的时候也会痛。”朴正洙看到金希澈心疼的表情自嘲道。

“哥，我有个事情要和你说。”金希澈收起药水和纱布，坐在朴正洙面前，表情是从未有过的严肃。

“你…闯祸了？”

“没有，”金希澈哑然失笑“哥知道清道夫吗？”

“我知道，一种小鱼。”

“不是动物，是人，一种职业。”金希澈看到眼前的人迷惑的表情又继续说：“清道夫负责销毁雇主留下的一切犯。 罪痕迹。”

朴正洙皱起了眉头：“我谈不上犯。罪。”

“哥做那些事儿如果全被警察摸到也够你喝一壶的了，哥从来不怕警察找上门来吗？”

“怕，所以一直小心翼翼，我知道你们觉得我有的时候挺窝囊的。”朴正洙苦笑着说。

“不会，我们都懂，哥委屈自己留下的是给大家活命的路子。”金希澈庆幸他爱上的是这样的人，谨慎的在荆棘丛生的路上行走，却每一步都脚踏实地。“所以我想给哥做清道夫。”

“平时的事情就够你忙了，再说做这个很危险吧。”

“现在危险是为了以后舒坦。”

“希澈，你在我身边帮我就够了，我不想你为我冒那么大的风险。”

“我为了我自己行了吧，万一你被抓走了我看谁开花。”金希澈忽然话锋一转，开起玩笑来。

“你怎么又说这个…”朴正洙觉得自己的脸红了。

“不过，希澈啊，真的很感谢你，这么多年了，你是我身边第一个能够真正支撑我的人。”朴正洙摸了摸金希澈柔软的黑发。

金希澈笑了笑没有说话，他最近一直在想如何能在完成任务的同时让自己的爱人从中全身而退，他本着一个原则——没有证据就不能抓人，只要自己能消除一切和朴正洙有关的证据就好了。虽然朴正洙犯罪的事情没有做过，但是持 枪，开地下赌场，还有那些流入账户的巨额款项…林林总总的问题加起来也够他受的。

金希澈知道自己没有退路，这是目前唯一一条闯一闯能走得通的路。不管是销毁证据被警署那帮老家伙发现，还是自己的卧底身份被朴正洙发现，两边的人都能把他大卸八块——卧底不小心擦枪走火可以被原谅，那被同化的黑警呢？如果朴正洙发现了自己的警察身份，他对他的爱情又能维持多久呢？

金希澈不敢去想后果，他只能更努力的把路走通，哪怕只有一丝希望。他转过头看了看安静靠在沙发上看电视的朴正洙，眉眼之间都流露着幸福。

“哥，我饿了。”金希澈推着朴正洙走进厨房，又像树袋熊一样挂在他的身上，金希澈侧过头看到窗玻璃上映出朴正洙模糊的侧脸，嘴角分明是上扬的。

他笑得真好看。

**Author's Note:**

> 忽然搞什么cp100问不是因为心血来潮，也不是庆祝15周年   
> 单纯就是因为 我 卡 文 了   
> 裂开  
> 谢谢大家的关注和喜爱


End file.
